Ya No Quiero Ser Tu Novio
by lOreNish
Summary: Bella cree que Edward la ha botado, pero en realidad hay un mensaje oculto detras de esas palabras. B&Ed Todos humanos.


Vale, es historia es mía, pero ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ok? No fines de lucro, solo pasipasi y blablabla. ;D

Espero que les agrade y pues ya no me queda nada mas que agregar :D

Sean felices!*

Ya no quiero ser tu novio

Estaba fastidiada de un agotador día en el centro comercial con Alice, pero como era una de esas temporadas de rebajas, era imposible sacarla de ahí con mínimo unas 15 o 20 bolsas.

Me tumbe en mi cama pensando en que hacer para cenar, y cuando me decidí por pescado y ensalada recordé que mis padres no volverían hasta el domingo por la noche.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces llame a Edward para ver si podíamos hacer algo juntos.

-**Hola Bella**-dijo esa aterciopelada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-**Edward…-**comencé diciendo-.

-**Oye Bella, te molestaría sí te llamo mas tarde, es que en este momento me encuentro algo ocupado-**me corto antes de que dijera algo más.

**-Claro…no hay problema**-.

Y la última respuesta que obtuve de su parte fue el sonido del teléfono que me indicaba que ya me había colgado.

Así que sin nada mas que hacer, tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y salí para ir a ningún lugar. Después de varios minutos manejando y posteriormente andando, me encontré sentada en el prado al que alguna vez Edward me llevo. Un prado simplemente encantador.

Habíamos sido amigos desde que teníamos poco mas de siete años, cuando el se mudo con su familia a Forks, ya que a Carlise, su padre, le habían ofrecido un buen puesto en el hospital del pueblo. Nunca me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él hasta que iniciamos el segundo año del instituto, mismo año en que se me declaro y comenzamos a salir. Llevábamos ya 5 años juntos, y después de terminar el instituto nos mudamos a Chicago para continuar con la universidad. Edward estaba estudiando medicina y yo Letras Clásicas, y como eran vacaciones de verano habíamos decidido visitar Forks para pasar un tiempo con nuestras familias.

Pero ciertamente, no estaba tan alegre como había supuesto que me encontraría. Edward se estaba comportando muy extraño, es decir, no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como a mí me gustaría; en Chicago era muy difícil pasar mas de tres horas juntos, ya que su carrera necesitaba mas tiempo del que disponía, y por eso no compartíamos mucho juntos, pero cuando estábamos solos el y yo aprovechabamos todo al máximo.

Y ahora, estoy sentada en el húmedo pasto del prado completamente sola. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos. La verdad es que me sentía mal por que siempre que venía aquí era con Edward, pero es que el parece tener mas tiempo en Chicago para mi que en este aburrido lugar donde no hay nada que hacer.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos y comencé a limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir mientras me ponía de pie.

-**Bella**-.

Genial, y ahora mi cabeza me estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Respire profundo y abrí mis ojos para toparme con la perfección frente a mí.

-**Bella**-.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunte sin ocultar un ligero tono de amargura en mi voz y el cerraba los ojos.

-**Bueno…es que lo que pasa…es que yo…-**respiro pesadamente al tiempo que me permitía volver a ver esas esmeraldas al abrir los ojos-**Isabella-**.

¡Oh, no! ¡Me había llamado por mi nombre! Esto no era bueno, para nada bueno. El nunca me llamaba de esa manera a menos que fuera algo realmente serio.

-**Tenemos que hablar**-soltó sin tapujos.

Mi mundo de detuvo…mi respiración se detuvo…mi corazón se detuvo…y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad impidiéndome ver las cosas claramente.

-**Lo siento…es que…me lastime con algo mientras caminaba, pero como sea… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-**dije con el tono de voz mas calmado que encontré.

-**Es que yo…-**dijo mientras removía sus manos dentro del sus bolsillos.

-**Suéltalo ya**-estaba desesperada por salir de ese lugar corriendo.

-**Ya no quiero ser tu novio-.**

De acuerdo, yo tuve la culpa al pedirle que me lo dijera, pero al menos pudo haber sido un poco más delicado, ¿no? Ya si no me quiso preparar por lo menos un poco de sutileza no hubiera estado mal. ¡Pero ya sabía yo que Edward tenía algo raro! ¿Habrá conocido a alguien más? ¿Es que acaso ya no me ama? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que estupideces estaba diciendo! Edward estaba terminando conmigo, bueno, técnicamente ya termino conmigo, entonces eso esta mal dicho… ¡Bella! ¡Concéntrate!

_Edward-esta-terminando-contigo_

-**Debes de estar bromeando**-dije mientras una muy estúpida risa salía de mis labios.

-**No Bella, esto es en serio-.**

**-Pero Edward…no quiero que te alejes de mi, ¿Qué demonios haré sin ti? Por favor…no me dejes-.**

¡Fantástico! La poca dignidad que tenías la has perdido rogándole a un hombre ¡Bravo, Bella!

**-¿Quién dijo que me quería alejar de ti?-**pregunto al tiempo que me tomaba de las manos.

**-¿Qué?-**ok, eso si me dejo sin palabras.

-**Es que yo ya no quiero ser tu novio-.**

**-Vaya Edward…me parece que esa parte ya ha quedado bastante clara-.**

**-Quiero ser algo mas**-continuo diciendo como si no lo hubiese interrumpido-**quiero ser tu esposo-.**

Me quede en shock total al escuchar esas palabras y ver a Edward hincarse frente a mi.

**-Bella… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-.**

**-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Claro que quiero!-**exclame abalanzándome sobre el y cayendo juntos abrazados sobre el pasto.

-**Te amo-**dijimos al unísono mientras nos besábamos.

-**Apuesto que esta historia resultara muy divertida para nuestros nietos**-comento al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-**Si claro…y para Emmett y los demás también**-reí.

-**¿Entonces aceptas a soportar a este loco enamorado para toda tu vida?-.**

Me quede mirando el crepúsculo mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

**-No…no toda la vida…más bien toda la eternidad.**

* * *

Y? Qué les parece? Lo cierto es que es mi primer historia sobre Twilight, pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Les deseo las estrellas! xOxO*!


End file.
